how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Beds
Recap When Don asks Robin to move in with him, Barney insists that he must first meet him. Don finds out that Robin has dated both Ted and Barney and leaves, saying that it is weird for Robin to still be friends with her ex boyfriends. Meanwhile, Lily and Marshall have twin beds when they go away for a weekend, and find them so comfy they get them at home. Don forgives Robin and invites the gang over for food as an apology, Barney begins to show jealousy, confiding in Ted that he still loves Robin and that he also is still in love with her too. The two decide to look at their 'letters' - a reminder to themselves of why they broke up with Robin - however, they both feel that they are still in love with her. The two get drunk and end up going to Don's apartment to confess to Robin, but both Don and Robin are leaving for their 4 a.m. job. Don puts them to sleep on the couch. Later, when Robin comes back, they both apologize for their behavior, saying Don is great and that they'll make him feel more welcome. Robin reveals that she is going to avoid the gang since she believes Don is the real thing and that it is weird she hangs out with her ex-boyfriends. She reveals she is going to move in with Don. Barney and Ted decide to write new letters to themselves and Ted notes that after not speaking to them for four days - Robin still hasn't mentioned anything about moving out. However the next morning, after discovering another empty carton in the fridge- he goes to confront her to find her room empty, except for the Blue French Horn propped up against the wall. Meanwhile, Lily and Marshall have doubts about the twin beds, since Don mentioned he tried to do the same with his ex-wife and how it only made them grow further apart. In the end, both Lily and Marshall decide to keep a double bed instead. Continuity *Ted stealing the blue french horn was brought up again. *Marshall exclaims that he is surprised Lily's hourly pee breaks are not just steam, referencing how frequently she goes to the bathroom, previously addressed in and . *The exes Ted has warned "Future Ted" against getting back together with include: **Natalie, following their break-up in ; **Karen, following one of their many break-ups seen in ; **Stella, after she leaves him at the altar in ; **Robin, following their break-up seen in . *Don was not the first to express concerns regarding the nature of Robin and Ted's relationship. In Shelter Island, Stella found it awkward for Ted to invite Robin to their wedding. *Ted mentions his annoyance with Robin leaving empty milk cartons in the fridge. This is one of the issues they argue about in . *Don's divorce was mentioned in and . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Victoria in also notes how "weird" it is for Ted and Barney to hang out with Robin after she breaks up with each. Quinn will also take issue with Barney's previous relationship with Robin in . *Ted's tendency to run back to ex-girlfriends is mentioned in , where it is noted he does so for trivial reasons. *In Ted and Barney's drunken argument over Robin, Barney suggests a compromise in which he gets to be with Robin until 40 and Ted could have her after. As seen in and , Robin does indeed end up with Barney for a while (they marry until 2016, when Barney turns 40) until going back to Ted in their middle age. *Don is not the only person to think that Ted is gay; another is Mrs. Matsen's friend in . Gallery Twin-Beds 01.jpg Twin-Beds 02.jpg Twin-Beds 03.jpg Twin-Beds 04.jpg Twin-Beds 05.jpg Twin-Beds 06.jpg Twin-Beds 07.jpg Twin-Beds 08.jpg Twin-Beds 09.jpg Twin-Beds 10.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *It was heavily implied in that the Blue French Horn was returned to the bistro. Especially because Ted said that they would not return his credit card and driver's license unless it was returned. However, it is unclear if he brought it from the apartment or he re-stole it from the bistro. **This isn't a goof, Ted says he stole the Blue French Horn and Barney says "I was there". So this marks Ted stealing the horn again from the restaurant. Allusions and Outside References *Ted mentions the NFL football team the ' '. *In one scene, Ted wants to make sure is recording *Marshall exclaims that sleeping next to Lily is like sleeping with , a Hindu god with many arms, because she is constantly poking him. *Barney partly quotes 's "All is fair in love and war". *The scene in which both Ted and Barney talk about "getting rid of Don figuratively... or literally?" is similar to the classic thriller . Music *Hook, Line, and Sinker - Other Notes Guests *Benjamin Koldyke - Don Frank *Joe Nieves - Carl MacLaren Reception * Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade B-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/twin-beds,40755/ * Amanda Sloane Murray of gave the episode 8.2 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/108/1087537p1.html * Cindy McLennan of rated the episode with a grade B-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/twin_beds_1.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7.5 out of 10 stars. "...leave a full carton of milk in the fridge!" References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5